On A Rainy Day
by Bloody-MotherArt97
Summary: This is your typical LevixOC pairing story, buuuut an awsome one believe me on that, gah I suck at summaries. On a rainy day was their first meeting, faith brought two lovely young hearts to a meeting which changed their future. A thief and a young kid going together through hell itself, would their future be bright or dark?M rated for safety and Levi's cursing, one sided LevixEren


**Hya everyone ^^ This fanfiction is actually my first, I'd be tending to post a chapter daily or per two days. Sooooo the thing is I'm sort of **_**/obssesed/ **_**with Lance Corporal Rivaille's character from SNK, soooo I decided to use him in a story I've been going through for weeks now with my friend ' Kirigaya Uchiha' an epic editor/painter and an excellent Rper. We've went through most of this fanfic on facebook and he gave me permission to include his character ' Candy Asakura' in the story, it's simply a LeviXOC pairing thingy. xD waaait don't leave just yet, ^^' I promise it'll be good. Feedbacks and reviews would be nice though c: **

**Anyways**** I hope you guys enjoy~** /

_'Thoughts'  
_''Talking''

* * *

**'drop****'**

**'drop'**

**'drop'**

**'drop, drop, drop'**

Wide pools of cyan colored eyes watched as the figure stepped aside, hands covered in blood and in one hand was a kitchen knife. The aura around the figure and the now newly numb, lifeless body grew heavy. A woman in her early thirties sprawled across the kitchen floor, crimson colored liquid seeping thickly through her freshly sliced artery and pooled around her body. The man… No.. The monster whom had murdered her was none other than her own drunk husband.

.

The young boy sucked a shaky troubled breath in and remained hidden inside of the closet, next to the crystal glasses and a few valuable items. Horrified watery eyes were peeking through the small key hole, the young soul seemed to be frightened. The woman's figure infront of him, no… His own **Mother**, has been murdered by the hands of a man, his **Father**. The dark figure immerged out of the kitchen before strolling down the halls in search for his son, speaking the next few words loudly. '' Candy! Where the fuck are you, you little shit?!'' And the boy was left paralyzed at his once dear father's word.

* * *

An hour ago...

.

'' Candy~ sweetheart you need to eat your vegetables.. Otherwise I won't be giving you any sweets after dinner. '' Marlin spoke, before intertwining her fingers together, locking them below her chin while watching her boy scold in his seat, fidgeting about and silently mumbling words like ' Ew, I hate them.. You can't make me. '

.

" Candy. '' Marlin warned nicely, but it was enough to get the azure eyed boy to quickly grab his fork and stuck it into his vegetables eating them silently. Causing his mother to giggle and babble about how much of a cute boy he was. The boy was merely 9 years old, he was average heighted for his age although what was weird about his appearance was his hair color. It was strangely light pink colored through the roots and all the way down to its tips, his hair had a normal color when he was a baby. But at one point his father went mad at him when he was 4 for breaking a valuable vase, so he grabbed him roughly by his hair and dyed it for him pink. Giving his father and friends more than a reason to call him 'Pinky' which caused candy to both hate his name and hair color. But his mother always told him that it only made him even cuter than he already is, causing the young Pink haired male to blush heavily and whine and even sometimes stamp his foot on the floor and pout childishly. The mother of his had a dark brunette hair, with sweet baby blue pupils matching the same degree as Candy's eyes, she was a true beauty even Pinky was mesmerized by his own mother's pure beauty and would even compliment her for it while blushing like a high school girl. 

.

" Ma'.. When is dad coming home? '' Asked the young pinkish boy, with a mouth stuffed with different types of vegetables. He almost gagged at the awful taste and quickly snatched a glass of orange juice swallowing the thick ingredients down with it quickly while shuddering at the after taste of these horrible little green monsters.

.

Marlin paused slightly, sliding her fork down on her plate and starred at her boy. Her eyes saddened slightly, how was she supposed to tell her son that she wanted to leave this horrible man… who she dared and swallowed thickly to even call a husband. Her eyes traveled down to her plate slightly, forcing a small smile to form on her thin rosy lips before speaking. " soon.. he'll be home soon sweetheart. " With those words being implied softly from her lips, she returned to finish her meal once seeing the satisfied face of her young boy. If only he knew…..

.

After a few minutes, the sound of rustling keys went to her ears making her suck a shaky breath in. The man twisted the front house's doorknob and limped his way inside, an empty bottle hanging from his other hand. He kicked the door close causing Candy to jump at the sudden sound and frown slightly, his mother stood up and told him to stay in his place while she went to check over his father. He sat their impatiently while rocking his legs back and forth in his chair, he tried to listen to what their were saying through this distant and couldn't since their voices sounded muffled through the walls. Then there was it, a sudden glass shattering sound and a cry of his mother causing him to jolt out of his chair and exclaim. " Mom?! "

.

His mother ran back to the kitchen as fast as she could, after pushing the man aside and made her way over to the kitchen. She quickly went inside and locked the door up and leaned down to cradle her son in a tight hug while whispering. " Hide in the closet.. Don't make any sound. " she pleaded and the door began banging roughly, the man on the other side parked. " Open this goddamn door, you little shit!" It was indeed his father's voice, there was no mistaken in that. With a quick nod, he ran to the closet and hide inside of it while his mother exclaimed. " Candy go upstairs sweetie! " And on purpose had opened and closed the other door to the house that led to the rest of their house, but momentarily stayed in the kitchen.

.

The young boy peeked through the key hole, seeing his mother draw a kitchen knife and stood by the sink. ' W-What's going on..?' his mind pondered, but not for long since the kitchen door flung open and the lock had broke into two pieces landing gracefully onto the floor with an annoying squeaky noise. His father growled at Marlin, his hand was dripping with blood, and Candy guessed it was caused by the earlier glass shattering noise. He approached the mother with an angry expression, pushing her further against the sink and prayed the kitchen knife out of her hand, of course he was way stronger than her. " You want to leave me, eh? Haven't I done what's enough for you and now you want to leave me?! " He growled and gripped her wrist painfully making her whimper but glare at him. " You've done nothing for us! you've only done what was for your sake! did you ever care about anything but your fucking restaurant?! No! You didn't even care about your own son's education! I had to pay for it! Because you spent all of your money on gambling and lame deals! Now look what that had brought you! You didn't even want to pay one pence on your little son!"

.

By this moment Candy's eyes were widened, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.. His father grunted and slapped his mother across the face with the knife in his hand, causing a huge gash to form over her cheek and a muffled cry to escape her lips followed by sobs. She struggled out of his arms and tried to reach the door but he grabbed her by the back of her hair and yanked her back to him causing her to scream, he plunged the knife into her neck and yelled. " shut the fuck up! I've had enough of this! I've had enough of you two! You don't just fucking stop nagging! Just shut up!" He yelled and dropped her to the floor, the alcohol effects didn't left him just yet. He dropped the knife down and merged outside the kitchen in search for his son. " Where are you, you little shit?!" 

**End of flashback..  
**

* * *

The door silently creaked open, candy moved out of the closet and hurried to his mother's side. He didn't know what to do he was too shocked, but he knew how to press his ear against her heart and swallowed nervously. Not even a single heart beat, he swallowed a sob back and quickly stood up and ran outside the kitchen and out of the house.

.

He ran and ran, not really knowing where his feet were taking him. Water drops mixed with tears traveled down his face, it was raining no doubt in that. It was an unsuitable weather for a young boy to be running around in, he couldn't possibly go back home.. not when his father is like this. He didn't want to end up like his mother, not even in the slightest chances nor would have considered it. The consequences would defiantly be murdered by his father… He couldn't, nor would anyway.

.

Rounding a corner, his eyes squeezed shut, they were burning and he didn't notice the figure infront of him. Pumping into the person roughly causing both to fall into opposite directions, Candy let out a small cry once his back made a contact with the cold floor beneath him. He heard a hiss from the other person and quickly sat up, hands wrapped tightly around his shivering figure. He was barefooted and wore a plain white shirt that now clung onto his skin and was slightly sliding down his shoulders. " I-I'm s-so s-s-sorry!" He quickly exclaimed, his eyes finally peeked open to look at the person whom he pumped into.

.

The other person… no boy, who actually seemed at the same size as Candy, was rubbing his backside and mumbling words but Candy haven't really understood such ' worthless little piece of shit. ' He had heard his father say them before, but hadn't really understood what they meant.. but to him they were considered as insults.

.

The restaurant's door flung open, an old man parking " Stop! Thief!"

.

The boy cursed, before getting up and was ready to run off. But unfortunately his steel eyes met innocent blue ones, he couldn't possibly leave the boy here since the old man would probably beat him thinking he's the one who stole the food. So without hesitation he yanked Candy by his wrist and growled " Can you run?! "

.

Candy stumbled slightly to get up, once he was on his feet he heard the boy speak and didn't really understand why he spoke of such a question. But caught the sight of the man running toward them from the restaurant good ten feet away from them, nodding his head quicky, he sprung after the other boy whom had his wrist now still in his grip. His heart fluttered slightly, because the boy infront of him seemed so brave.. yet he was too busy to think much of it and continued to run along with him.

.

Once they rounded another corner, the boy quickly pushed Candy through a narrow alley and both hide behind a huge garbage can. Once the man had passed the alley and ran further and away from it, without really considering to check through it.. This boy must be really smart to outstand an old man, Candy's thoughts soon where interrupted once the boy spoke again. " Hey shitface, what's your name. Spit it out quickly or do you prefer me calling you shitface? " his words sounded harsh, but candy didn't really mind this boy saved his life.

.

Taking a nervous gulp of air, he uttered softly. " C-C..C-Candy… " his voice was audible and very soft, the boy narrowed his eyes slightly and nodded his head. " Right, well Candy my name is Rivaille, but don't call me that I hate it. You're allowed to call me Levi only, am I clear? " his tone was demanding but less harsher than the previous one. Candy nodded his head " L-Levi.. " He tasted the name over his tongue and tears pooled up his eyes, he didn't care if Levi would push him or not because he simply threw himself over the boy and cried his heart out. With eyes widened, Levi quickly reacted by wrapping his arms around the boy not to fall over. " H-Hey brat, why are you suddenly weeping?" he asked in a slight softer tone, a frown placed over his thin eyebrows. His appearance gave him a look of an older boy, not the height but merely the face expressions since they were so serious. His hair was pitch black and was cut just to his ear level, leaving the lower section shaved completely.

.

Candy's sobs soon died down, he spoke through Levi's shirt though his voice was slightly muffled. " I-I.. I can't go b-back.. I have n-no home.. " His reply caused Levi's eyes to widen, his grip around the boy unconsciously to tighten. With a grunt he cradled the boy closer to him and left him crying his heart out for him. It didn't bother Levi not one a bit.

.

' What have I gotten myself into…? ' Levi thought silently, he couldn't possibly leave this boy alone. He wouldn't survive a day alone in the streets, with a defeated sigh he rested his head against the wall behind them, letting the rain pure down over their small bodies.

.

' Good job Levi… ' he mentally kicked himself in his brain.

* * *

**/ This should be it for this time ^^ I hope you all enjoyed reading it. ;-; I'll improve hopefully.. **

**See you next titan time~**


End file.
